Clue: Sonic Style!
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: What happens when 6 people came over, finding out their blackmailer? After his mysterious death, havok breaks loose, causing the group to grow insane. Will they find out the culprit in time? Based on the 1985 movie Clue and the board game. Rated T 4 safet
1. Chapter 1

Espio sat in an armchair, waiting for the six guests to arrive. It was 10 p.m. Mr. Blue, Miss Pink, Professor Yellow, Ms. Plum, Mrs. Rainbow, and Sir Red were the attendants. He heard barking outside the window. It was the Boxers scratching at the windows. He quickly grabbed some slices of meat and threw it out the just opened window. After doing so, it started to rain. He was also expecting Mr. Dark. He was hoping they would get there soon.

"Why am I coming here?" Mr. Blue asked himself. He was driving his old vista cruiser because he didn't want to ruin his other cars. He looked in the mirror to check his emerald eyes. Still looking good, he thought to himself. He looked into the mirror once more. He saw a pink hedgehog walking in the rain. He rolled his window down. "Miss? Where are you going?"

The woman looked over with her teal eyes. "I'm going to this mansion. I was sent a letter from an anonymous source telling me I would be addressed as…Miss Pink." She scoffed. She wiped her hair that was still surprisingly dry out of her eyes with a white gloved hand. She was wearing a white gown and pearls.

I stepped out of the car and opened the passenger door. "You may ride with me. I'm going there as well. I'm Mr. Blue, how do you do." She smiled at my rhyme and stepped into the car gracefully. We would be arriving any minute. I could see the mansion shortly after my encounter.

"I find this very obscure, don't you, Chauncey?" Mrs. Rainbow asked her chauffeur. She looked into her brass compact. Her purple eye shadow went well with her cyan eyes. Her white fur was perfectly brushed back, accompanied by a small black top hat with a black lace veil covering her left eye. She looked down at her dress. Hot pink corset and a long black skirt. She always had to look the part. Chauncey still never answered her. "Chauncey!"

"Absolutely, Miss…Mrs. Rainbow." He knew to call her by her alias. She was told to keep that name and respond to it when given. He looked out the side mirror, then into the reflector. "We're here." And with that, she dropped her champagne and steeped out of the limo. "This is my kind of place," she said with a smirk.

"Where in the world is the other man! Sir…What's his name!" Professor yellow exclaimed. He paced across the waiting room, avoiding his tails. He pushed up his glasses as they were falling off his small yellow face. "We are all here but him!" Mrs. Rainbow stood up gracefully and put her hand on the fox's shoulder.

"He'll be here, you impatient brat." He made an annoyed face, but she acted like she didn't notice. "And it's Sir Red." And on cue, the red echidna came in, dropping his hat on the rack as well as his coat. Espio walked in, greeting the others.

"That fox there is very happy to see you," Ms. Plum said with a chuckle. Espio walked into the room, which they all stared at him.

"Hello. I see you received my letters. Tonight you will not be referred to by your own name. If you feel this is wrong, then you are wrong." They all looked at Espio in confusion. "Come now, it's-" There was a loud yodel from a raccoon.

"Dinner is ready," Espio and the raccoon (apparently the cook) said simultaneously. They all went into the dining room. There was an exquisite meal on the table. Some sort of meat, but it looked appetizing, was spread out along the table. There was corn, bread, spinach, and assorted fruits as sides. All but Espio noticed there were 8 seats arranged. They sat down and Mrs. Rainbow piped up.

"Who's the extra plate for? Mr. Potato?" She asked sarcastically. She got small chuckles, but everyone thought it was funny. She placed a few fruits on her plate as she listened.

"No. His name is Mr. Dark. He will be joining us shortly, but while we wait, let us talk of our occupations." There was complete silence. "Jobs?" Silence again. "The things you do for paychecks at the end of the week." Everyone then nodded. Idiots, Espio thought.

"Well, I work as a treasure hunter," Rainbow and Red replied. They stared at each other angerly.

"I work as a stylist," Pink shrugged.

"I'm a seller," Plum added in quietly.

"I work as a," he coughed under his breath _revoked, _"dotor and full time scientist." The professor added in on the conversation. There was now 2 people left. Blue and Espio.

"Hey, I save all your guys butts! You people should be looking at him." Blue pointed at Espio. They all followed his finger.

"I'm a butler," he said calmly.

"What does a butler do?" Pink asked.

"I butle. I keep the house tidy. The master is arriving shortly, as I said before." Mr. Dark was the master. There was a clap of thunder, as well as a doorbell ring. Crème the Rabbit maid opened the door.

"Mr. Dark," she said in a thick French accent. "We've been expecting you. Now hurry. Your foods getting cold." She shot him a flirty look. That made the girls jealous. Mr. Dark was handsome. He had black fur and red stripes along his quills. He sat down and ate the food rather quickly.

"Now that you are all here, I would like to show you the study." And with that, they began the mystery of a lifetime.

**I watched **_**Clue **_**the other day in school and got this idea this morning. It is based on the movie, which Paramount owns. Sega owns the characters as well. Watch the movie, it was very funny. It even has the best comedic actors of 1980's. I added in Ms. Plum to make it more accurate.**


	2. Chapter 2

The den was filled in soon enough with the full group. Pink sat at the sofa, as well as Yellow and Rainbow. Ms. Plum sat on the other armchair. Blue sat next to Red on the adjacent sofa and Espio on the armchair he was at earlier. Espio started the conversation. "Now you have never met, correct?" They all nodded. "Well, you have something in common, believe it or not. I rather choose or not, but right now I have to explain something very important." Mrs. Rainbow then raised a finger.

"You're not going to break in song, are you? Because-" Espio started shaking his head and one of his hands.

"That's a terrible idea; I would never put you through that torture." He chuckled at his last statement. He was the only one. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "You're all being blackmailed." Everyone in the room gasped besides Espio and Mr. Dark. Miss Pink rose and sat on one of the arms of the Espio's chair.

"So, what did everyone do? You told us we all are being blackmailed, what for?" She said casually. She patted her dress down and crossed her legs. "Let's start with the doctor." She looked over at the fox.

"Well, let's just say he gave a lady patient more than a check-up…" Everyone gasped, and Yellow turned his head shyly. Mrs. Rainbow moved away quickly. "Oh, not so fast, Mrs. Rainbow," Espio continued. "Why don't you tell everyone what you do?"

Mrs. Rainbow sat on a desk and simply said, "I should be thanked for what I do; providing men women that they'll never have a chance with. Instead, it's illegal." She scoffed. After she finished speaking, Red quickly rose.

"Alright, I rather not have Espio tell my secret, so I might as well do it myself. I am a treasure hunter and I'm a homosexual." He looked around the room cautiously. Blue moved and sat with Rainbow. "I feel no guilt or shame."

Plum raised her finger and quietly spoke. "I suppose it's my turn. I sold certain merchandise to get money. Black market if you must know." She folded her arms and pouted.

Pink decided it was her turn to talk. "Well, I never really did do anything. It was my husband." Espio interrupted her.

"Second husband, correct. Your first husband disappeared."

"Well, he was a magician. That was his job."

"He never appeared again."

"Did I say he was good? My second husband holds a company-held a company that knew of nuclear physics. Knowing of a fusion bomb is important stuff that shouldn't get out." She shrugged her shoulders. Now there was the usual last two; Blue and Dark. They all turned to Blue.

"To become leader of the pack, you have to give a few bucks to the voters." He shot a smirk.

"You _bribed _people to vote for you," Rainbow asked shocked. "I like it!" They both smiled at each other.

"Hey, there is still one more person," Professor Yellow exclaimed. They all looked at Mr. Dark, who had not said one word or gasp the whole time.

"Oh, him," Espio started. "He's the blackmailer. Hadn't you guessed?" Havoc then started in the room.

"Why I outta-" Sir Red was about to put a hit in, before Mr. Dark held up his hand.

"Relax, Gay boy. Just be happy I never told them about your trip to Fresno…" Red sat down ashamed and Dark continued. "Now, he called the police," He pointed to Espio.

"Well, that's good. You won't be able to blackmail us behind bars," miss pink said approvingly.

"No, it's not good. He is also tape recording this message, which would be evidence. What had you just said moments ago?"

"Our secrets. If they find out, we would all be ruined." Mr. Blue exclaimed.

"Exactly. But before we get turned in, I planned to give you all some presents." He took out his briefcase and pulled out 5 black gift boxes. Rainbow gladly took hers.

"I love getting gifts from strange men," she said flirtatiously. She opened the box, revealing a brass candlestick. She looked up confused. "A candlestick? Really? Not exactly the gift you give to a woman." She folded her arms.

Sir Red was next. He opened the packaging to reveal 6-bullet revolver. _Six bullets; what is he suggesting? _He thought to himself. He never said a word out loud though.

Mr. Blue opened his present next. It revealed a lead pipe. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked himself.

"My turn," replied Plum. She opened her present, revealing a dagger. She dragged her finger along the blade, admiring herself.

Pink was holding the rope that she just received. She looked over at the professor, which had received a wrench. "A monkey wrench? Ha," She said mockingly to him. Mr. Dark looked around the room pleased.

"All six have opened your gifts. They are not just for décor. They are weapons. We can keep our secrets safe. If we kill him," he pointed to Espio, whose eyes widened at the thought. "I will give you a chance to do so, " he set down his drink and walked over to the light switch. "Right…Now" And the light went off, leaving the 8 in complete darkness. There was then a loud gunshot. Along with a shrill scream.

**To make it more accurate, I had to add Ms. Plum (Blaze). Again, If you haven't seen the movie-which I do not own- You should. It is HILARIOUS, but is still a horror. Well that is all for now.**


End file.
